My Daughter
by Slippin Dang Son of a Mother
Summary: Petunia's dying wish when Harry was just seven was that he took care of his new born cousin, who was a witch, like his own daughter. Like the abusive Vernon would never be. A year later, Harry runs away with his daughter to escape the horrors of his uncle. How will this affect the rest of his tale? Read and Find out. Canon pairings LATER. Abuse. Rich and Powerful Harry.
1. My Brave Aunt Petunia

Petunia Dursley was a protector. She always was.

It started when her nephew was dumped into the doorstep of their house. Her husband by the name of Vernon Dursley wanted to get rid of him but Petunia persuaded him to just try to stop the magic on the boy. And by stop the magic, she meant like talking him out of doing things unusual and exercising him to get hold of his temper. The reason? She didn't want to be separated from the last thing that held her to her sister.

Obviously, it was a wrong decision.

When Vernon told her that the '_freak'_ would be living in the cupboard under stairs she was livid. She yelled at him only to have her first session of abuse from her husband. Not only that, he threatened to harm Dudley as well. No, of course she wouldn't allow that, what kind of mother was she? It was her nephew or her son. The hardest decision she had made on her life. But in the end, like any mother would, she chose her son.

The days she truly dreaded were the days she was away from home. Even only for a few hours. Especially if Harry was alone with Vernon. She knew no one would reign him. At least if she was there, she could ease his anger with just a little bit of _persuasion._ As disgusting as she does it, it was the only way to for him to forget about Harry. But most of the time, even that is not enough.

As years passed, she watched helpless under the mask of a poker, as her husband beat her nephew, regretting the night she accepted him. It only made his life worse. Now she was sure her sister would never forgive her, not after this.

Despite that, Harry always remained calm and polite. He never complained, or answered back but she can see through his eyes. Her sister's lovely eyes that he was in pain. Pain unbearable to her if she was him. She tried hard not to show kindness as Vernon would take it out on them both but at times, she can't help herself. Those nights she spent sleepless with guilt or crying her eyes out as quietly as she could as her nephew's haunted face flashed over and over again in her mind.

Vernon decided to starve him after a burst of magic that made his teacher's hair blue. Petunia had to grip the armrests of her chair tight as he told her of that remedy. How did she even come to like a man such as Vernon? She didn't know, not really. Her eyes once again burned as she listened to the cries of her nephew. Guilt was ripping her every fiber of being and was killing her inside. Every midnight, she sneaked downstairs and grabbed water and rice and fish she really intended to leave and slid it through the cupboard with a note saying _Don't tell your uncle._

It has been six years. Six horrible years.

Petunia was pregnant again and she didn't know what to do. As if her horror in Vernon for Dudley and Harry wasn't enough, she just had to be forced by Vernon again.

And this time, she knew.

She just knew.

That her child is magical.

And if she or he had to face a fate the same as her nephew's it would certainly too much for her. It would consume her and she won't be spared by guilt this time. She was sure to die.

She gave birth on late February to her daughter and immediately knew.

Vernon won't have mercy on her.

She cried all night in the hospital as she held her daughter close.

_One last hope,_ she thought and called "Harry?"

No response

"Harry dear, I know your in there. Come out, I won't hurt you." she pleaded softly.

Black unruly hair hesitantly poked out of the dark wall of the hospital. Green eyes glinted with curiosity for his newborn cousin.

"Come." she attempted to smile through her tears "Meet your cousin, Harry."

Her smile widened a little more when Harry took steps to meet them. His head poked to see his cousin.

She definitely took after her mother's side of the family. She had Petunia's blue eyes but, in Petunia's opinion, she looked more like her sister than her. Even got the flaming red hair.

She relaxed fully when she saw Harry smile down at her newborn.

_Its now, it has to be now. _She convinced herself.

"Harry" she looked at her young nephew with guilty eyes laced with tears "Harry, its time you learn the truth."

Harry pried his eyes from his cousin and looked at her questioningly.

"I have failed you, love. I failed you and your parents!" she suddenly sobbed, much to Harry's shock "Petunia, get a grip, you fool." she muttered to herself angrily and made herself look at her bewildered nephew.

"Let me start from the beginning." she said "Harry, you could sit here on the bed, it would be long." he didn't move. "Please. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Very reluctantly, he slowly climbed and sat on her cot.

Petunia took a deep breath "When we were young, your mother and I were very close to each other. We were the best of friends. We shared everything. We laughed at what we told each other. We confessed our problems to each other. I loved her so much. Still do, in fact.

"Lily, your mother, suddenly had weird things going on around her. She would make flowers bloom, she would appear here one moment then gone the next, fly, even turn our teacher's clothes wild pink. When she reached eleven, it was confirmed. She was a witch.

Harry's eyes widened but did not interrupt

"At first, I was jealous." Petunia shamefully confessed "Lily and I used to share everything together then suddenly a letter came and then she was more special than I was. I became cold towards her and I ignored her. Made her think I didn't care about her. Made her feel like a freak. Stupid mistake on my part.

"On her school called Hogwarts, she met new friends and eventually married your father, James Potter. While we were in contact, I still remained hard on her especially after the death of our parents on the hands of a wizard. I married Vernon and had Dudley a year before you were born. After another year, your parents were murdered, Harry."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Murdered? All his life, Uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash!

"There was a dark wizard who wanted to take over your world at the time, Harry and he killed everyone who dared oppose him. Lily and James were brave. Very brave. They both died protecting you, you know. They loved you so much.

"When they died," she swallowed, holding her daughter nearer "A wizard named Albus Dumbledore left you on our doorstep. Your uncle wanted to send you away b-but I convinced to let you stay. I love you, Harry. You are my nephew. Even magic can't change that and I convinced myself that I would not repeat my mistake with Lily." she let out a sob "I was so wrong! I'm sorry, Harry, I failed you! Vernon...Vernon beat me that night a-and told me that he would take his anger either on you or Dudley..."

Harry's tears were dripping now in fast velocity. His aunt had loved him. She tried to protect him, getting hurt in the process. It was either him or Dudley...

"Every night I had to watch you was torture." she confessed "All those times I wanted to hug you for getting an A++ on your exams...All those times I wanted to kiss you and Dudley goodbye for school...Every time I wanted to dry your tears and sing the nightmares away...All those times I had to watch you get beaten by Vernon was eating me, it was killing me inside. Blow by blow. And its no small chunk of blow. Sometimes I even wonder how come I wasn't dead yet by morning. I'm so sorry!" she wailed

She wailed and wailed and couldn't stop crying until her nephew put a hand on her arm and gave her a wet, grateful smile that made her spirits soar. She internally grinned. He got that same charming smile from both his mother and father.

Then she became somber.

"Harry," she said "I-I wouldn't make it."

Harry looked at her, confused.

"I shall die, nephew. Three hours later, my life will slip away." she said. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Maybe it was the white lights that came from nowhere or the soft thrill of angelic music she heard that were definitely not from the hospital but it was true. _Maybe, I am part seer just like Lily suggested before_ she mused.

Harry's eyes widened and more tears fell out. He just found out his aunt loved him, suddenly she was leaving by dawn. It wasn't fair.

"I...I also know that for sure, your newborn cousin is a witch, Harry." she teared up more. "Harry, please, I'm begging you. I know I'm not exactly the best aunt, in fact I'm probably one of the most horrible but please...take care of her. Do what you must to get her away from Vernon's reach. Adopt her, be her father, brother and cousin for me. Take care of her because I know for one that Vernon is a lousy and abusive father. And Dudley isn't exactly the best figure to look up to. And hell be damned if she grows up in an orphanage. You're my last hope, Harry. My wonderful and responsible nephew who had endured too much the past years. But Harry, until you really must, you have to stay with Vernon in the house. It has protection their that was established by Dumbledore to hide you. As long as you're in there you are safe. Do you understand me?" she pleadingly said as she placed her daughter oh her nephew's arms.

Harry nodded solemnly and adjusted his position so his cousin, now daughter despite his young age, can be comfortable.

He was young. Too young. But as most people observed, Harry has matured more that three times he should be. Too young, but all for love. Of his aunt. Now his daughter. He can do this. He won't be giving her up. He will be a better father than Vernon was and will ever be.

"Good." she breathed "Now I shall rest in peace and face my rightful punishments for my past actions."

"Don't say that, Aunt Petunia!" Harry pleaded, speaking for the first time.

"I'm so sorry, loves." she kissed each children on the head "I love you both. Tell Dudley I love him too...and for heaven's sake tell him to stay away from the Piers kid."

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry begged desperately but his aunt only shook her head sadly as her body obviously weakened and turned to face the opened window.

A moment of silence passed before Petunia turned back to her nephew. "What's her name?" she asked softly

Harry's lonely face showed shock "W-what?"

"She's your daughter. I officially named you her father. Your magic will recognize that. Since I am to die in a few hours, why don't you name her?"

Harry thought long and hard but when he looked up he had sad determination in his eyes and voice "What do you think of Lily Petunia Potter? Lupe for short, combining your names..." he asked softly.

Petunia's resolve broke. She sobbed gratefully and embraced her nephew who returned the gesture.

They stayed like that not noticing time going by until it was five thirty and Petunia's heart beat slowed to an almost halt and lost consciousness.

Harry frantically run to get a doctor but like Aunt Petunia predicted:

Petunia Flora Evans-Dursley had died at exactly six am of February 26, 1987.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you know, another story.<strong>

**Look guys, I'll make this clear with you so that no more arguments can sprout. I CAN and WILL finish all my stories. I signed up for this, why would I retreat? But regarding my update patterns, I'm not following any pattern. I update the story I felt like doing at the time because you can't force it. If I write a story that doesn't have my heart for the moment, no magic will come out of it and it will lead me to regretting my update later on.**

**I decided to be a bit more... Slytherin in this story for some reason I don't really know.**

**Suggestions, people?**

**Oh and yeah its canon pairings later on but not too fast. Not too slow either, I suppose.**

**No too harsh flames okay? Please...**

**Thanks for reading chapter one! **

**I am a naiad glad to serve u**


	2. My Cousin who Changed for the Better

A year of torture.

That was the best summary for the past year with Vernon Dursley.

Harry was starved and beaten worse than before. It was everyday now no one could soothe Uncle Vernon. No one in the house was safe. To Harry's horror, even Dudley now wasn't safe. While he wasn't at the same level of treatment as Harry in his house, he was now forced to do chores and even beaten by his father when he was too slow. It of course, gave Dudley a huge leap in character. In fact, he was now the one secretly slipping his cousin food at night.

As expected, Vernon didn't give an ounce of care to Lily Petunia or Lupe in short. The only care he had shown is when he gave Harry money to buy milk and it was only because he can't stand her rackets. He didn't even want to touch or see her. It made Harry mad but then again, he was not her father anymore.

It was Harry who Lupe called Dada, not Vernon. Harry was the one who chose to work than go to school because he had no money to buy her nappies or clothes sometimes even milk, not Vernon. He was the one to stay up late to sing her lullabies that he had learned in school before, not Vernon. He had been the one to patiently teach her to speak little by little and walk small steps. Sometimes Dudley was there. He would try to help if he had nothing to do, he'd fail at times but Harry was grateful for his effort.

Everything was what it should be in the Dursley household in Vernon's opinion. One boss, one slave, one freak slave and another to be slave.

And then the girl did magic.

It was March then, and Vernon had caused Harry to hit his head hard on the counter, making him go almost unconscious. Unknown to him, Lupe was being held by Dudley close, watching in horror as his cousin and her father fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Suddenly, on instinct Lupe reached out for Harry only to have a red beam shoot out of her hands bouncing on a mirror and reflecting on Vernon sending him toppled on the sink.

Dudley almost dropped his sister. Harry was horrified of what Vernon would do. Vernon's face turned puce purple.

Harry and Lupe were locked in the cupboard together for a whole week now. Dudley was the only source of food. Bless his cousin, he got his Aunt's heart under his bravado after all.

Sunday morning, Dudley was sweeping the floor on his father's room. _How could he do this?! He was his father, Lupe's father and Harry's uncle! His mother would never have allowed this._ Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his mother but he continued sweeping as Vernon watched TV through his chores. He can't afford being caught crying.

He had done what his mother wanted him to do. He stopped bullying, he distanced himself from Piers and his gang, he started becoming more productive, even lost weight. He changed his spoiled attitude. He got to know his cousin and helped him take care of his sister. He knew what his mum last told Harry about his sister. He had told Dudley all about it and he agreed fully. Lupe was better with a more responsible guy like Harry. While he was learning to be responsible, Dudley was sure he'd fail to be a father to Lupe so he wasn't complaining.

He was thinking about it when something caught his eye. Something silver. A key. The cupboard's key.

As quickly as he could, he snatched the key like it was a diamond and hid it in his pocket. It was past dinner now, his father won't bother check on Harry. All he needed was to wait.

Midnight came. Vernon was soundly asleep after being served more beer than he intended by a rather eager Dudley. Dudley may not be the smartest but he wasn't dumb. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone in this house was most likely to die in his father's hands. And he also happened to know that beer makes a person extra sleepy. His father wouldn't wake up till noon next morning, he was sure.

Silently, he grabbed his old backpack, a few of his used clothes, and made his way downstairs, then proceeded to fill a plastic full of food and got three bottles of water and stuck everything in the bag.

Then he went to the cupboard and knocked as quietly as he could. "Harry? Harry, wake up!" he whispered, hoping it was enough to wake his cousin up since he was a light sleeper.

After a few minutes, a voice called back "What Dudley its twelve thirty in the bleeding morning..."

Dudley got the key and unlocked the door "Come on, hurry!" he hissed

Harry fumbled with his glasses, making sure Lupe wasn't hit. He glared at Dudley for a moment before realizing that his door was opened. By Dudley.

"Well what are you waiting for? Harry, get up!" Dudley hissed "Take Lupe."

Harry got up with the baby on his arms, sound asleep still. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out, what does it look like?" Dudley said as he zipped the bag.

He handed the backpack to Harry "Here. Take this. It has clothes, food and water. It will help for a few days. And take this:" he put a few bills in Harry's hand "It was from mom's purse. I'm sure she won't mind. Come on, I'll take you to the front door." he started to move and Harry followed.

"Dudley, what are we doing? Where are we going?" Harry asked

"You're going away, Harry. Go, as far as you can from dad." Dudley said as he opened the door.

Harry's mouth dropped. Leave Privet Drive? "What, but Dudley-"

"Harry" Dudley grasped his shoulders "I know what mum said. I know what you promised and I know I'm not first honor material like you are but don't mistake me for dumb. Cause I'm not. I know you know it too. Dad's going to kill one of you if you stay here, you have to leave. Go and take Lupe the farthest you can. The streets will be safer for you than this Chamber of Misery."

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He just stared at his cousin. A stare mixed with bewilderment, nervousness and pride "Your not coming then?"

Dudley shook his head. "No."

"But Dud, he'll kill you! He's been beating you for a year now!"

"I know, Harry." Dudley said calmly "But Vernon's still my father and if there's one thing I learned from mum and Aunt Lily...Family deserves second chances. I'm giving my dad another one."

"But Dud-"

"No Harry, leave...besides" Dudley looked down "After that beam Lupe did, I think I understand now. Magic is real, isn't it? That's why you can do things other people can't and I'll bet anything that Lupe is like you."

Harry stared wide-eyed. He'll never get used to an observant and open-minded Dudley.

"From what I can tell, Dad hates magic" Dudley continued "That's why he took it out on you all these years. Maybe that's why he's so angry at you. He's already abusive at me but he's just...vile towards you. That's why you have to go. Both of you."

"But Dud, if Vernon hits you at the same intensity as me-"

"He won't" Dudley promised "He's just after you. I'll get him to change, Harry, you'll see. If not..." he trailed off.

"Dud?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a good heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry told him.

Dudley looked down "Thanks..." he checked his wristwatch "You have to go now. Take care of my sister, Harry."

Harry did something that surprised them both. He hugged Dudley. After the shock, Dudley returned the gesture.

"Bye, Dud...I'll visit with Lupe sometimes."

"Make sure you won't get caught then..." Dudley told him.

They separated and after one last wave of goodbye, Harry took off the streets with Lupe on his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I'll admit guilty. I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but I really wanted to see your opinion on the first chapter first.<strong>

**Sorry I forgot to warn you guys: Harry's ultra rich here. Powerful too. I can't give too much but I hope this is enough.**

**As for the pairings: Come on guys, I'm not even at Hogwarts yet. Don't worry too much about the pairings since its just a subplot. If you could kindly focus on Harry and Lupe first, thanks. Its not a romance story. Not until maybe the Prisoner of Azkaban version of this or the Goblet of Fire. Family first, after all.**

**I actually finished chapter III too now but I want your opinion here first.**

**Now before anyone shouts at me: I made Dudley good here. I mean who wouldn't have a change of character? Your mum just died and your dad started abusing you and you only have one friend in that house: your cousin. I would get a huge gallon of humility, if I were Dudley.**

**See you tomorrow! (I'd post chapter 3 tomorrow)**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u**


	3. My Parents at Earth (but not in flesh)

**Okay guys, I'm not satisfied by this chapter but here it is anyway**

Its been two days.

Two hard days.

Harry was camping out a local bookstore eating the last of Dudley's given food and letting Lupe eat the lion's share.

It was hard, he realized. So hard but on the bright side, no one laid a finger on him. He got strange looks, yes but nothing beyond that. He's main enemy here is the cops, but Harry's fast. He was never spotted.

_And Lupe_. He sighed. He wondered if he was right in basically kidnapping Lupe. He loved his baby to death and would die for her in a heartbeat but would this be her life if she stayed with Dudley? Maybe...No. Nope. Absolutely not. He had forgotten about Vernon's hatred for magic for a moment there.

Even in this harsh situation, he was sure: Lupe is better with him.

"Come on, love" He stared at the toddler's blue eyes "We have to get in somewhere or we'll freeze to death."

"Dada, me twired..." Lupe said while yawning

"Tired? Okay, sweetie just sleep on me. I'll get us somewhere." he lifted her and placed her on this arms so she could be comfortable in his chest

Harry stood up, brought the backpack and closed his eyes._ I wish we were home. Not with Uncle Vernon, but my real home... _he thought then he heard a loud _crack!_ And everything was gone for a moment.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and almost dropped Lupe.<p>

Before him stood a _huge_, _huge__, __**huge**_ castle. It was beautiful. Some of the decorations of angels outside were made of ivory. The windows were made of an expensive type of glass and lumber beside it. It looked like it could house an entire village. He was in the middle of a large pavilion surrounded by many flowers of all kinds with occasional statues of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. Further behind him stood a large gate armed with a huge triple-layered wall that surrounded the whole property. There were watch towers on the four corners of the walls, that actually had ballistae on the top. In the middle of the pavilion he stood in, was a large fountain that wasn't working. It looked like the biggest Medieval Palace he'd ever seen, including the photos.

Harry screwed his nervousness and curiosity. He adjusted Lupe and made his way towards the huge door.

He hesitated. Where was he? What if he was unwelcome here? Isn't this trespassing? And most important: How did he get here?

He was about to retreat, then he saw the plate near the door:

**THIS IS THE HOUSE OF THE **

**MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER**

**PROUD DESCENDANTS AND HEIR OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR,**

**ROWENA RAVENCLAW, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN,**

**MORGANA, MERLIN, ARTHUR PENDRAGON, IGNOTUS PEVERELL,**

**AND THE IMMORTAL BEING, HECATE.**

Then the plate beside it read:

**BEWARE, STRANGER, TAKE HEED**

**FOR ONLY A POTTER MAY ENTER THIS HOUSE**

**BY UTTERING**

"**BOW TO ME, THE HEIR OF HOGWARTS, FOR I AM YOUR MASTER"**

**SHALL YOU BE NOT ONE OF US,**

**A PAINFUL DEATH SHALL BE YOUR END**

_Okay,_ Harry's head was spinning fast. Too fast. He wasn't even aware that he had sat down the bench nearby. Merlin? Arthur? Morgana? He wasn't stupid. He had also read enough books in the library to know about these three. He didn't know the rest but they were probably important to the magical world too. He descended from these people. He is a Potter. He owns the castle. He's damned if he doesn't.

He looked again at the castle, taking in its intimidating size and gulped. It was getting cold and they needed supplies.

Screw it all.

"BOW TO ME, THE HEIR OF HOGWARTS, FOR I AM YOUR MASTER!" he shouted more firmly than he thought he could.

Wind howled. The clouds formed and created a storm. Lightning stroke everywhere. The castle shuddered. Harry thought _Well, this is a bad way to die._ He closed his eyes and held a crying Lupe close.

Suddenly, the storm dissipated. The wind stopped. Harry and Lupe opened their eyes. Lupe's eyes showed curiosity. Harry's eyes bulged from their sockets.

The inside was even more fascinating than the outside. Before him, chandeliers lit themselves with fire, allowed him to see more. The castle was way bigger inside than outside...that sounds impossible but looking at the castle now...he was struck speechless.

A red carpet was before him, leading upstairs. He entered the castle, jumping as the doors closed themselves. It was stunning. You'd think you're living in the lair of King Midas with the amount of gold. The portraits of places were lined with gold and some silver, the tables were made by firm gold, the chandeliers were made of gold, steadied by silver or maybe that was platinum? The stairs' arms were made of gold, laced with diamonds. Even the bloody fireplace was made of the finest wood Harry had ever seen with shards of gold for decoration. The walls were decorated with different gems that made Harry question what was his place in society again. People who owned this never should have lived under a cupboard under a stairs. A person with this wealth could have prepared a feast for everyday in his life instead of being starved for weeks. People who were this rich would have spend the rest of his life here and never working and still have a fortune to support his children and grandchildren, not working everyday so he could buy their food for the day. And Harry was this rich. He owned all this. This was only the first floor.

A pop interrupted him from his thoughts.

He turned around. Lupe started wailing as she saw it. Harry had to stifle his own scream.

The being was small with big floppy ears and huge round eyes and gray skin. She looked frightened as Lupe began crying "No, no its okay! I is no harm! I is no harm! Bad Abby, scaring Master and baby!" she started to cry herself.

Harry found his voice "W-who are you?"

The creature found her voice "I is Abigail. I is the head house elf of the Potter household."

Harry blinked "House elf?"

Abigail looked confused "You do not know?"

Harry shook his head, bouncing Lupe to stop her wails "I'm sorry, no. I only found out I was magical a year ago before my aunt died. I just accidentally found this place when I wished for a home."

Abigail looked surprised, then sad "I is sorry for your aunt, Master Harry."

Harry's mouth parted "How did you know me?"

Abigail smiled "I is serving the Potters for a long, long time, Master Harry. I is also descended from the Potters' very first house elf. I is there when Master is still a baby. House elves is bound to their masters. They do chores and cook food for master. They do not disobey and house elves can only be freed when master gives elves clothes that aren't part of their uniform. When a house elf is without a master for three years, he will die. When a master accidentally sets a house elf free, if the elf is willing he can be bound to his master again."

Harry stilled "Wait...you said you were head house elf...How many exactly are you?"

"We is two hundred, Master. Enough for the whole castle." Abigail smiled proudly.

Harry's jaw dropped "T-two hundred? Where are the others?"

Suddenly, a hundred and ninety nine pops sounded. Harry was overwhelmed "Hi" he said meekly

"Master," Abigail said "This is Precilla, Danila, Geoffrey, Hanzel, Tina, John, Cardinal, Marigold, Yolanda and Frodo. They is Abigail's heads in the other elves."

Harry stared. Blinked. And stared again. Wow.

"Who is that, Master?" Abigail asked, snapping him out.

"Oh." He adjusted a now fascinated Lupe "Guys, this is my adopted daughter, Lily Petunia or Lupe for short. She's originally my cousin but Uncle Vernon is not exactly the best father so Aunt Petunia gave the responsibility to me. She's a Potter in everything but blood now."

Abigail turned to the mesmerized elves. "All hail, Mistress Lily Petunia Potter!"

"All hail!" the elves followed

Suddenly the clock turned six. Abigail gasped "Tis almost time for dinner! Master should eat. Precilla and Danila's elves will cook! Geoffrey, Hanzel, Tina and John's elves will clean the castle! Cardinal and Marigold's elves will clean Master's bedroom and Yolanda and Frodo's elves shall prepare what Baby Mistress Lily II wants. Abigail's elves shall make the Potter Castle's outside as it was before. Go, go go!" she clapped her hands and every elf except her disappeared.

"Come, Master!" she said "I is need to show you someones!"

Harry followed her, wondering _My life just got a lot more complex _he decided

* * *

><p>Abigail or Abby as she wanted him to call her, led him to a room in the fourth floor of the house. While going there, she gave him tour. There was a humongous living room, about more than a hundred guest bedrooms, a Master bedroom, twenty bedrooms for people living permanently in the house, a tower full of books, a dining room for all the guests, a huge ball room that could fit two thousand, a dueling room, a potions lab, a magical green house, even a pitch for a game they call <em>quidditch<em>. But there is one room in particular that Abby wanted him to go. Harry wondered what was in it...or who was in it...

"Master! We is here!" Abby said, almost bouncing with excitement as she opened the door.

Harry took one look inside and his heart stopped.

Portraits. About a dozen of them. But there were only two that he had his eyes for.

_Lilith Rose Evans-Potter _

_James Richard Black Potter_

Harry's eyes moistened. For the first time in forever, he saw what his parents looked like.

"Master liked it?" Abby asked

Harry nodded "Yes...I love it...Thank you so much, Abby."

"Master Harry should touch the frame." Abby said

Harry stared "Why?"

"OH...Abby keeps forgetting Master was raised by muggles. Master, please touch the frame." Abby begged

"Alright..." Harry relented, moving forward, drinking in the appearance of his parents. He looked exactly like his father...but he had his mother's eyes.

Very slowly, Harry reached out and touched the portrait of his mother.

Suddenly Lily Potter blinked, making Harry stumble back in shock.

Lily Potter blinked again. She yawned and stretched. "Hmmm...what time is it, James?" then she noticed the boy before her, staring at her with her own wet green eyes. Her eyes widened.

"H-harry?"

"Mum." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and touched the portrait of his father.

"Harry?!" his dad exclaimed

"Hi, Dad..." Harry said before completely dissolving into tears. He got to his knees and sobbed.

Lily Potter broke down as she watched her son cry for them. She walked over James' portrait and allowed herself to be supported by him.

It wasn't fair, but then again life was never fair. She had gotten married to the man she loved, she had a son she loved more than anything or anyone else in the world, then suddenly she just _had_ to die almost eight years ago. Looking at her son now...it was the moment that struck a nerve. And it hit her like a ton of bricks. She missed eight years of his life. His walk, his sentence, his friends, his first everything. She missed him so much it was almost enough to drive her insane. Can a dead person go insane? She didn't think she wanted to know. She leaned on James when he put an arm around her and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Harry, baby, its been so long...h-how old are you?"

"Eight, mum. Going nine in July." he answered, sniffling but smiling

"Good Merlin, Harry." James tearfully said "You look exactly like me..."

"But he has my eyes, don't get too honored." Lily said, jokingly

Harry rested his free hand on the glass of the portrait. Lily put her hand against his, with James' hovering over hers.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, drinking the other in.

"Harry, tell us what happened to you all these time." Lily encouraged her son "I was sure Sirius would bring you here the moment he got you..."

Harry's brow furrowed "What's serious?"

His parents looked shocked "You don't know Sirius? He didn't raise you?" James asked

Harry shook his head.

"I wonder what happened to him..." Lily said, worried.

"Hopefully nothing bad. He wouldn't abandon Harry, he loves him too much..." James said, then turned back to his son "So, where did you grow up, Harry? And-whoa..." James jumped as he first saw Lupe "Harry, who...?"

"Ah, Mum, Dad, this is Lupe. She's Aunt Petunia's daughter so she's my cousin by blood but Aunt Petunia dubbed me her dad because she knew Lupe is magical. Uncle Vernon would beat her if he found out and told me to run away when it really became awful."

"Well, where is Petunia now?" Lily asked, a bit worried on her son's description of Vernon Dursley.

Harry looked down "She died last year after she gave birth to Lupe." he said quietly.

Lily's hand covered her mouth. More tears filled her eyes. James soothed her as she cried for her sister.

"Harry, can you tell us what its like to live with Vernon and Petunia?" James asked his son, trying to get Lily's focus back to him.

Harry's heart dropped but he answered anyway. He told them of his beatings, starvation, chores, before Aunt Petunia died. Followed by how it was when Aunt Petunia died: When he had to quit school to work, the now daily intense beatings, how Dudley was the only one who fed them secretly, the mistreatment of Dudley, to the part where Dudley told them he had enough.

Lily was mad and sad. Her son, her brave, strong son, had to go through all that. Petunia and Dudley, may they be blessed, had tried to help her son as they could. Harry didn't deserve this, he was only a child for Morgana's sake! Vernon Dursley was going to get it in the afterlife! Assuming he even crosses it without sinking his fat arse!

James was livid. How dare that...that _son of a female dog _treat his son in such way when he should be treated like the prince! He will pay, he will make him pay one way or another. Dead or not, no one harms his family and gets away with it!

"-so Lupe's my responsibility now." Harry finished his explanation, vaguely aware of his parents' other half thoughts are somewhere else.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm 28 and already a grandfather. Wow, just wow..." said James, Lily swatted his arm.

"Harry, why don't you try brewing a blood-adoption potion? There are a million potion books in the library, I'm sure more one will have the recipe..." Lily suggested

"Blood adoption?" Harry asked

"Yes, that way the people can't charge you of kidnapping...Well, really, even if you _were_ charged you could get away with it because it was your Aunt's will and you were just protecting your...erm daughter from abuse, but one can't be too careful, dear." Lily explained

"Blood adoption...Sure, Mum, I'll look it up in the library." Harry grinned

"You can read recipes, right?" James asked worriedly

Harry pretended to look indignant "I'll have you guys know that I was the first honor in my muggle school, of course I can read."

Lily clapped, obviously overjoyed by this news. James tried to hide his amusement. "Alright then, Genius."

Abby popped back in the room "Masters and Mistresses, tis time for Dinner."

Harry looked torn. On one hand, he was starving. On the other he just wanted to stay with his parents.

"Go, dear. You can talk to us later. We'll even wake your ancestors." Lily pointed at the portraits that still hasn't moved.

"We can't have you starving after that Walrus now, can we?" James teased, though there was a hard edge on his voice when he mentioned Vernon.

"I'll come back." Harry promised.

"We'll be here." James put an arm around Lily "Remember son: We love you and we're proud of you. You've been so brave...so strong. A true Gryffindor. A Potter with honor. After all of what happened, I couldn't have asked for a better son. You've got your mother's eyes as well as her heart, Harry...and I-I wouldn't ask for anything more perfect than seeing you in front of us now." James eyes got wet and he tried to blink it away. His throat had restricted and his voice became hoarse. _Oh Merlin, he was going soft_

Lily chuckled "Its okay to get emotional, James." she turned to Harry "We'll see you later, dear."

Harry had to wipe his own tears. His dad has no idea how much that had meant to Harry. "Love you too, mum and dad. I'll see you later."

Abby wiped her eyes too. It was too emotional. Even if they were wizards and she was a house elf. What her Master James said was heartfelt from the deepest of his heart. Even she can feel it. "Come, Master. We prepared delicious food." she told Harry

Planting a kiss on Lupe's head, Harry followed Abby back to the dining room with Lupe's head on his shoulder. She looked back up to the portraits, grinned and waved a toddler's wave.

Lily's eyes filled with tears again. _Lily__ Petunia_..._Oh Harry.._.

James waved cheerfully back, attempting to drive his tears away.

They watched them until they were gone.

**There's something missing, huh? I knew it. I can't point it out but there is something definitely missing in this chapter. Can't you point it out? Help please, there's something missing in the way I wrote it. Please!**

**I shall update by...the day after tomorrow? If I'm lucky I'll finish chapter four by tomorrow.**

**Let me know your feels... through review and PM :D**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u, out!**


	4. My Long Infamous Ancestry

**-While Harry was at dinner...**

"What?! How could you suggest that, he's barely eight! He couldn't have handled himself much less a baby!" Rowena Ravenclaw protested

"Rowena, it was a responsibility given to him by his aunt!" Salazar said "He probably loved her to not ignore her last will."

"We know that but honestly, he's still a child and children has tendencies to become irresponsible. We are just worried for the children." Helga backed Rowena up, but a lot more calmer.

"But he's been through so much," Godric tried to soothe their stress. Not working "he's matured over the years-"

"HE'S EIGHT, GODRIC!" Rowena exploded, making him cower "HE'S NOT INVINCIBLE, I DON'T CARE HOW MATURE HE IS, I WANT THEM BOTH STILL ALIVE IN A FEW MONTHS!"

"Peace, Rowena." Merlin intervened "Let us meet the child first. Maybe we all can come up with something. You have to admit, he is rather unnaturally smart for his age, do you not?"

"Merlin," Morgana said "The ladies do have a point, he's eight..."

"But thee can't pretend it doesn't intrigue you, correct my dear?"

"Of course, my love, but..."

"Then let us wait." Merlin persuaded everyone "Our child has sworn to return after supper, has he not?" he asked James and Lily.

They nodded.

"Excellent." He smiled "We will get to meet him. After we learn everything, we decide."

"Merlin, you can't be serious..." Arthur started, as he realized what Merlin wanted to do.

"Oh but I am serious, Arthur." Merlin replied "Legillimency is the only way."

"IT IS ILLEGAL, MERLIN!" Rowena shouted "EVEN AT THE GOLDEN TIME OF YOURS, IT IS ILLEGAL AND IT HAS NOT BEEN CHANGED NOW!"

"It is illegal if it is done without thy knowledge, my dear girl." Merlin said, with a sad smile "But it is not if he has permitted it..."

"Can we even do legillimens now?" Ignotus asked "No offense to all of us, but we're dead. We're not even our full selves here, just a part of ourselves that sometimes is even brain dead. We've got no powers, yes, emotions only and memories, I suppose. How can we..." he trailed off as he got what Merlin wanted. "Oh no, no,no no no, nope. You can't be serious?!"

"It is the only way to do this, Ignotus."

"But-but...I have to ask _him_?! That guy? A _favor_?!"

"We'll he is your friend..."

"My pride is at stake!"

"Oh just do it, Iggy." Lily Potter said, with narrow eyes "Forget your pride, your dead anyway."

Ignotus sulked much to everyone else' amusement "Fine, but you guys owe me!" and walked away from his portrait to get help from his long time friend.

"May I ask," Godric started after a moment of silence "Why in the world do we need to read the child's mind again?"

"We have to make sure of his intentions. We have to be sure he has a pure heart, if not then we have time to correct it. And most of all, we have to make sure what he's been through so far shall fit the prophesy." Arthur explained

"Of course, we shall only do it with his permission." Merlin said "I have no intentions of absolutely doing blasphemy on the child."

Ignotus returned "Alright. He said it will work five minutes after the child has arrived here. We have that much time to convince him."

"How was ol' Death, Ignotus?" Salazar Slytherin asked, truly curious.

"Oh, you know. The same, dark and gloomy and well ironically, dead." He said with a grin.

"Well, where is he? let's just get this over with." Rowena grumbled

"No need for that, Rowena." A voice suddenly cut in their conversation. It was a voice of a female. Mysterious and slightly amused.

"What the-" Ignotus uttered in surprise

"Who are you and how did you get past our wards?" Godric boomed "Show yourself!"

"Oh Godric, always the daring one." She laughed "Not many would go against a goddess, you know."

Everyone gasped and the spouses held to each other. Not Merlin though. He narrowed his gaze and stiffened in recognition.

"Hello, Mother."

A woman came from the shadows. Her golden hair was gathered into a high-set ponytail, Ancient Greek style. Her dress was so silky, it seemed to ripple, as if the cloth were ink spilling off her shoulders. She looked no more than twenty but everyone knew better. She was beautiful, but deathly pale.

"Merlin. It has been too long, my son." she smiled surprisingly brightly and warm at Merlin.

"Wait...son? That means...you are..." Morgana trailed off, shocked.

"Hecate, goddess of magic? Yes. I am." She smiled at their bewildered gazes.

"What brings you here?" Merlin asked unnerved and suspicious "Gods never interfere with their child or descendants lives and if I've guessed correctly, your western civilization should be in the Americas now."

"Can't a mother visit her favorite child?" she purred

"If you had wanted to speak with me, you could have just asked Lord Hades and you can talk with my full spirit. No, you wanted to talk to us because we could interfere mildly to our descendant's life. What do you want?" He demanded

Morgana gripped his arm in warning. Merlin looked at her. Her eyes shown terror. A goddess is not one to offend. And they are easily offended.

"As you have guessed." Hecate started, deciding to get into business. "No need for mind reading now. Thanatos will understand, dear Ignotus. I shall confirm it. Our Charlus Ryson or Harry as we call him, is the subject of the long feared prophesy." She solemnly informed the obvious "But not only the prophesy Albus Dumbledore knows of. There is more. The child is subject to two fates, both concerning Tom Riddle.

"Voldemort was, is and shall be the most powerful and feared of all dark wizards of all time. No other shall surpass him in his wickedness and evil deeds. We could all agree that he is not dead, yes?" she asked them.

The others nodded.

"The prophesy" she continued "known by Albus only spoke of the beginning. It announced the arrival of the chosen one but there is another prophesy. Made a thousand years ago. No one remembers or kept record of the exact words and it is too long for me to word it one by one if I did remember but I know enough. The first part of the long prophesy speaks of a child. Descendant by three gods of Olympus but is a wizard by most of his blood. One big god, one major god and one minor god. I am obviously the minor god." she made a face on the term for her "I am the mother of Merlin. He married dear Morgana and had one son...Wait a moment, Arthur, I was wondering what exactly is your relationship with Morgana-"

"Oh she isn't my sister." he assured her "Not even half sister. She was just adopted so we don't have any blood relation."

"Oh, I see." Hecate mused "I always knew it wasn't incest when her son married your only daughter...Moran and Alice, weren't they?"

Arthur nodded.

"Continuing," she proceeded "They had their descendants, one child each per marriage until Ignotus who had two brothers and had married...Penelope?"

"Yes, milady." he confirmed "And we had only one son. George Tristan Peverell."

"Yes and he had more descendants until he landed with Christina Gryffindor." she smiled, getting to the interesting part. "Godric, have you ever wondered where your father was?" she asked the surprised founder.

"Well...my mother always said that he died when the muggles hanged him on the plaza." he finished sadly

"Yet, you still gave them a chance at Hogwarts." Helga smiled at her husband.

"It was right. No one should be judged or treated differently just because of what their kind did. They are magical like us, still. Not like they'd hang or burn themselves...I hope." he added, horrified.

"Godric, what if I told you that it was a lie." Hecate said carefully.

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered "My mother...she never would have lied-"

"Oh but she did." She told him sympathetically "But she did it to save you from heartbreak. What would you have thought if your father was there but can't be with you? Anger of course, to your father, for leaving you alone. Your mother loved your father and you too much to start a hatred in between."

"B-but...who is he?" he asked her, while Helga rubbed his arms. "Who is my father?"

Hecate grinned "Why Lord Zeus, of course."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Hecate had to stifle her laughter.

"Y-y-y-you mean...I..." Godric can't seem to find the words and looked like he would've fainted if he was alive.

"You are half-wizard, half-god like Merlin is." she smirked "You know, I half expected you would show at least some control over lightning but I think you've gotten to master air."

"W-what? I n-never did control any air!" he gulped fresh air in effort to breathe.

"How did you get so fast on a broom then? Why was it passed to your children, grandchildren and so on? Do you remember that part when you almost fell off your house? Or every "accidental magic" you had? It was your power! You would've been a powerful demigod if you had only harnessed it and practiced. Well, too late now. BUT, your speed on a broom still works on your descendants though. Ask everyone else." she gestured around

"Back to the ancestry story," Hecate said "You and Helga got married and still had one child, Jason Gryffindor.

She turned to face Rowena this time. "Rowena dear, what did you know of your mother?"

She swallowed, hoping that this was not what she thinks it is. "My father said that my mother died of childbirth..."

"Alas, wrong again." Hecate remarked dryly "Forgive my bluntness: Your mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategy."

Rowena stumbled back. Good thing Salazar caught her. "A-athena?! B-but..."

"Honey, where did you think you got your beautiful gray eyes? Or your unnatural ability to learn? From you mother of course. Your father had wanted to move on and he always ended the discussion with that story, yes?"

Rowena nodded, still overwhelmed, she clung to her husband.

"So you and Salazar had two daughters and one son. Your son was disowned due to his blatant hate on muggles and muggle-borns that gave Salazar a bad reputation. Your second daughter ran away for stealing Helga's cup and her descendants have been claiming the title Lady and Lord Hufflepuffs for generations wrongly and she was also removed from the family tree. Your heir however, Regina Slytherin, married Jason Gryffindor. The family continues with one child per couple, Sarah Gryffindor marries Apollo Potter XIX, again it continues one son per couple until James Potter marries Lily Evans and had Charlus Ryson Potter. Our last child. He completes first part of the prophesy. Every description fits him. Perfectly." she nailed it to their heads. "Minor god: me, major god: Athena, Big three god: Zeus.

"The second part speaks of his power. He will be very powerful. More powerful than any and all of you combined. We gods assured that. I gave him a huge magical core. Zeus gave him his power over air, maybe even lightning and storms if he really is powerful. Equal to an elemental in our world but with much more power as a family relation of Lord Zeus. Athena had blessed him with wisdom and maturity. You have seen how he handled Lupe? That was not simply done by an eight-year-old child. He has the wisdom and maturity of a grown wizard. I don't know if Athena gave him knowledge but I think that can be easily remedied..."

"He already has knowledge." Lily assured her with pride showing while behind her, her husband tried not to laugh "He said he was first honor in the muggle school."

"That's lovely. I applaud Athena. So all of you, do not fear for Lupe and him. He can handle himself and his almost child." she insisted "He also possesses some of what you've been known for. My blessing like Merlin's. Humbleness and close-to-nothing-ego from Morgana. Courage from Godric. Loyalty and kindness from Helga. Brain of Rowena. Salazar's sarcasm and slyness. Ignotus' knack for challenge and adventure-" Lily groaned "-James' handsome looks and photographic memory and Lily's selflessness and temper. He really fits.

"The third part speaks of his strength. Love. It is and will always be. Now that he had spent seven years without it I advise you give him the best you can. He will have four loyal companions. One boy who is very daring, One girl who is very smart, his soul mate and a child he cares for as she is his own...of course: Lupe! It makes sense now..." she murmured "Lupe will have a role to play but it wasn't that clear. She will be one of his strengths, but I know nothing beyond that.

"I suggest you train him. Hard as you can." she told them "Love and train him. Do not let him feel lonely. Assist him the best you can. And most of all, do not keep him in the dark about his fate. Godric, Salazar, James and Ignotus can help him with dueling and defense. Lily and Helga can assist him with the potions. Rowena and Morgana can help with his academics both muggle and magic academics. Merlin can help him exercise and build up him magical core. Godric, please try to teach him of his aerial powers. James can get him to work out. Ignotus, teach him how to wield blades, knives, swords, you name them. And by Gaea, please do make a potion that clears his vision. It will be unwise to have spectacles while fighting. Salazar can teach him more about parseltongue. Anyone with free time can teach him how to be an animangus." she instructed

"Now...one more matter." she smiled towards the door, waiting.

"Wait!" Merlin called "How on earth did you convince Lord Zeus to bless this child?"

"One goddess: Athena. She agreed to my cause. Apollo also confirmed it is time for the prophesy to start. Athena is Zeus' favorite child. A puppy-dog look from her can melt Zeus to bits. Besides, we are already worried as we can be. Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Nemesis, Iris and I...we think Kronos is going to rise. Poseidon has admitted to only us that he had broke agreement and has spawned. Zeus also did, twice (not that he would admit it to us). Hades...we don't know but something is fishy with him. Zeus doesn't know of our conspiracy of course. We tried bringing it up to him but he changes the subject. I think it was in fear of us finding out about Thalia and Jason, but really we already know and Poseidon already swore to not harm them. If Zeus remains blind, I have no choice but to switch sides. If the war is up on Kronos' side then my children shall be safer on the winning side. I hope it doesn't come to that." she told them, with a distressed look that people rarely saw on goddesses. "So, as you can see, we fear that Lord Voldemort can develop a...connection with Kronos. They'll be unstoppable. Even if I _did_ have to switch sides, I don't want my last descendant here to perish, so I will continue to support you. I am a minor goddess. Zeus rarely acknowledges my existence so once in a while I can sneak in here and break ancient laws. Maybe I can entertain young Harry for a moment but I can't tell him what to do."

"I...I think we can understand, Lady Hecate." Morgana murmured.

"I hope you do." she told them sincerely "I bid thee goodbye for now. I shall see young Harry now." and she was gone with a flash of bright light.

"Hey," Ignotus murmured after a long pause of silence "that rhymed."

* * *

><p>Harry sat down beside a crib he had just out Lupe in.<p>

He was exhausted. Well, not as exhausting as being a servant to Vernon but tired still. He had just fed, bathed clothed and played with Lupe. How he thanked his stars that she had already fallen asleep.

He sighed and placed a hand on the side of the wooden crib Abigail miraculously built so fast. He looked over to watch Lupe sleep.

He rubbed his face. What now? He didn't know. Again he reminded himself to think.

_I can't believe you actually ran away! _His mind would say _You have no experience what-so-ever, you Cretin! _

_Like Uncle Vernon actually has experience?_ Another part of him would retort _The first day we got her home he almost drowned her!_

_She should be with her family!_

_I AM HER FAMILY! _

_No, you're not. And you've deliberately disobeyed what your aunt said to stay!_

_Because he would've killed one of us if I didn't! Aunt Petunia said we could go if it gets worse!_

_It didn't get worse-_

_DIDN'T GET WORSE?! Uncle Vernon had stopped sending me to school, I had to beg Mrs. Figg to let me work in exchange for what I could buy for Lupe, I was starved and wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Dudley, I was beaten by Uncle Vernon even coming to that close point when he almost stabbed me!_

_Well it was Dudley's fault for getting him drunk-_

_Dudley has no fault in this! If he didn't follow what he said, Heaven knows what Uncle Vernon would've done!_

_He can't kill his own child!_

_He already started starving all of us don't you think that's not enough to kill us when the time has come?!_

_Down, boy..._

Harry got up and paced. What to do? He loved Lupe to death but...

He had forgotten. He forgot he was a child. He's eight. Just a little more than half the age of a full grown wizard, less than a full grown ordinary person as he had read for a moment before he got here.

He wished there were people to guide him wherever he went. Sure he had his parent's portraits but Abby had told him that they were only a part of their being. Incomplete. And honestly how could he write to portraits? or hug? Or seek comfort? He can't even carry them out due to that spell the elves mentioned.

"I can help with that."

Harry whirled around facing the dark corner where the voice came from.

Harry stepped between the crib and the voice and spoke with a firm voice "Who are you?"

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She was beautiful. Pale but beautiful. She had pale blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was curled up in a pony tail. She looked no more twenty-five years old. She wore jeans, combat boots and a loose gray blouse that says _Magic Accomplished!._ Her eyes reflected kindness but Harry still was wary. Something was off about her. Something...inhuman.

The woman smiled kindly, not unlike his mother's smile. "Call me Mother Kate."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, answers to questions here!<strong>

**Charlus Ryson James Potter. Where on earth did I get that name? If you don't get it, it was Harry. I just wanted to be original with his full name. Not that the other names aren't nice, they are but please understand. Guess what I found in Charlus: CHARLUS. I know its kinda out of place and far away but like I said, I wanted it original. Ryson was just another name I wanted to add in case you guys didn't accept Charlus only so I came up with another set starting with R and Y so if you connect both the Har and Ry its Harry. Too long? Nope. Dumbledore's name is longer. By the way Ryson is pronounced like Tyson just replace T with R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson ;) and the first description of Hecate was from Rick Riordan's House of Hades.**

**I'll also make it clear that Death IS Thanatos in Greek Mythology. People who read the Son of Neptune will understand but people who haven't, its okay. I repeat: Death is Thanatos.**

**If your wondering why there's so many generations but only a few portraits. Only the ancestors who had made a difference in the world (Famous, powerful, etc.) are made a portrait.**

**The founders' story was mine.**

**If you guys are wondering who in the world are Thalia and Jason: they are the children of Zeus from PJO.**

**I am also not making up the fact that Zeus' favorite child was Athena. Its true. I know I read it somewhere, but I forgot where.**

**Also, Wizards didn't came from the Olympians. They were already living their lives when the Hecate had Merlin.**

**To the people who just can't understand: In Percy Jackson the gods change location every few centuries. When Merlin was conceived they were in England. Went back there for Godric and Rowena. Athena is a virgin goddess, she falls in love with a guy and when she does she creates a child out her thoughts and leaves it to the guy who has no idea how the hell did that happen. Gods can't interact with Mortals and change their fate but since Hecate was in England, she's a little far from their lair (America/Empire State) Zeus didn't notice (Okay, for the PJO fans it seems impossible but please work with me here.) She still can't change fate but she can help a bit and give gifts.**

**Hecate unlike in other countries, will be more powerful when surrounded by her people (Wizards/witches) Their auras are keeping her well fed but the don't get harmed. And she's definitely more respected in the Wizarding Community than in other places but she's still a minor goddess.**

**So you guys finally had an answer to Harry's maturity. In case you've missed it above, he had the blessing of Athena. Please re-read Hecate's explanation again for more details.**

**Guys, I've never read or watched Merlin (the TV show) so I don't really know how Merlin, Arthur and Morgana acts there. I'm disregarding the show. Even though I want to watch it (really do) its not available in my location. I made it up who Merlin's mother is just to build the plot. If it fails to console you, just be reminded that this story is fictional.**

**Why did the Mother Kate visit Harry? You'll see. No spoilers.**

**Do anything you want: Follow, review, favorite, PM but please do have careful words if you are going to criticize. This is my first story I'm absolutely serious about and I'm thirteen.**

**Until part two of this Chapter,**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u **


	5. My Sealed Fate Unrevealed (too much)

"W-what are you doing here?" Harry asked, a bit unnerved. How did she get here? Was this her property? But only Potters can get in. Is she his relative?

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you. Quite the contrary actually." she assured him, lifting her hands up in an attempt to look like a normal mortal who surrenders.

"Who are you? Specifically, I mean? How did you get here? Are you a Potter? Do you own this? Do y-" Harry started his questions.

"Whoa slow down. Why don't you sit down?" She offered the floor. She sat down first to avoid making him more nervous.

Harry Potter reluctantly sat down but kept a hand on the crib in case. He narrowed his eyes. A look that was not usually made by eight year old children.

"So..." he started "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Patience, young one." she said, sounding now a bit older but still amused.

"I can't exactly relax though if a stranger was in my home, sitting in front of me now, came from no where, got passed the defenses, you know cause it's not exactly normal." he said wryly.

"Alright, I give." she smiled "So, Charlus, what so you know about the gods?"

Harry raised an eyebrow on both her question and her use of his full first name. "Greek? Roman? Celtic? Mayan? Egyptian? Anitos? Indian? Chinese?Other religions? Which of them?"

"Holy Hephaestus, you are related to Athena..." She muttered too low for him to hear "All of them. But I want you to focus on the Olympian Greek Gods first. What do you know about them?"

"A lot of things...not too much though." he said after analyzing his knowledge on the topic.

"What if I told you they are real?" she asked, expecting a laugh or an outburst.

She was surprised when the boy merely raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't be too surprised. I found out about magic a year ago, its not impossible now."

"Well, my real name is Hecate, nice to meet you." she held out her hand, suppressing a giggle on his startled expression. "But like I said, you must call me Mother Kate."

Harry stared for a moment before extending his arm to her in a handshake "You're Mother Kate to me as long as I'm Harry to you."

Reading his skeptical expression she said "Yes, I am the goddess of magic." she told him

Harry looked doubtful "Can you show proof?"

She smiled and created a golden ball of magical core in her hand. For the first time, the eight-year-old boy looked like his proper age as he was fascinated by the ball. "This is a magical core. I am the one who supplies them to the wizards and witches. I determine how powerful are they. Only I among all beings have this ability. This is the average size of one." she cupped the ball with both her hands and blew it out through the window, watching until it finally faded.

"Whoa." Harry muttered still staring outside. Then a thought slid into his head. He gasped and looked at her straight in the eyes "Wait, that plaque on the wall beside the door of this castle said that the Potters are-"

"The Potters are my descendants?" she continued, still smiling but softer. "Yes. It's true. Everything carved on that plaque was true. You are my last descendant here in all of Europe."

Harry fell silent. He shifted his gaze downward. He looked up again with his finger drawn as if he was about to ask a question, hesitated, then dropped both his arm and gaze again.

"It's alright to ask a question you know. I wouldn't turn into another _Vernon Dursley_." she spat out the name in revolt. She still hasn't gotten over what her poor great-a-thousand-times-grandson has been through forcing him to have a more advanced mind than she or Athena had ever expected even with the blessing. Both were sad and livid. They hated it when abuse happens to their children and descendants but it saddens them that they can't do anything unless the child finally walks himself into his true reality. Even if they did, their options of actions are still horribly limited. This is a fact almost all gods and goddesses of Olympus suffer with. Even Zeus hates it, and Hades too. But they can't do anything. The fates were much greater deities in power than they were. The ancient laws weren't supposed to be rejected, or consequences shall be dealt with.

Harry was a special case. The moment he had been born, the fates themselves had personally interrupted Hecate's little celebration for a warning that tipped her world. His power, what should be done, and who should be involved. She rushed to Apollo the same hour and asked his verdict. He was sympathetic when he confirmed it, but that information also caused him to join their little group. He himself had almost wet himself in fear of what those two could do. Voldemort and Kronos. Hah! They're toast. Simple as that. That can't happen. The fates said so themselves. They had given her special permission to go, of course as long as Zeus remains blind to the fact she has gone somewhere. As goddess of the mist, it wasn't too hard to fool him but she has to be careful still.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. He wasn't really used to having someone care for him. Or _seemed_ to care for him. Especially a near stranger, who happens to be his distant relative that had lived for more than five thousand years and still lives. If the day gets any weirder, he swears he'll actually get a seizure.

"Mother Kate," he said slowly, testing the name in his tongue. "Not to seem rude but...do you have business here? I'm sure deities such as yourself have more important things to attend to than visiting a relative, not that I don't appreciate the gesture."

"To business then." She said and conjured a small, round tea table with two chairs for them to sit in. Abby came in suddenly brought cups and tea then left in a blink. Kate poured tea on her cup. "Will tea be fine?" she asked the overwhelmed boy.

"Yes please. Thank you." he said and Hecate beamed. He acted like a natural pure blood, which she vowed to make him seem like one but it looked to her, at least for now, that not much job shall be needed to be done. His manners were obviously gotten from his mother's side of the family as she knew her descendants, even if they were pure blooded, have a tendency to be rather...perhaps _unpredictably daring_ will suffice.

"Harry," she started, wondering how to word this "I assume you know all about Greek gods and goddesses and their stories."

"Yes but only for a fair amount. I wasn't really allowed books at home so cherish my time in the library of my former school. I read a lot and I almost do not really care what I'm reading as long as it is educational and entertaining." he took a sip on his cup "Mythology is one of my favorite things to read, right next up to Narnia and The Three Musketeers. I found them absolutely fascinating. Of course, I never really thought they would eventually walk out of the books and into my life so..." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Clever young man you are." she smiled, watching that blush on his cheeks. "Have you already read about the fates?"

"Yes. They decide whether a person should live or die. Some resources say that they decide the fate of the person. Whether he becomes rich, poor, is he destined to greatness, will a person suffer through death of a loved one. Stuff that normally is a discussion when you go for coffee." he uttered sarcastically

"Yup. They do that and by the way, they go for hot chocolate and not coffee. Also classical music while knitting their yarn together and cutting it later on." She took gentle sip on her tea. "They love fruits also. I think their selling a few fruits in New York somewhere near a boarding school-"

"But that is not what you're here for, right?" Harry asked

"No, but it is related to them. This is a story you'll here from me only once. You have to know the mystery surrounding the Potters and the magical world." her expression suddenly switched to solemn.

"Every time a descendant or grandchild of mine is born, I celebrate quietly in my castle on Olympus. They same happened when you were born but the difference was a visit from the fates. They came to me fro a warning. A warning of your destiny." she said

"Destiny? W-what have they got planned?" Harry asked, frightened

"Let me start my story from the very very beginning." She took a long sip and refilled her cup the stared out the open window looking at nothing, drowning herself in memories.

"It started on the year 407. The gods were settling on Europe then. I fell in love with a man named Froillan. Unknown to me until I was finally bearing his child, Froillan was a wizard. How I didn't see it remains a mystery, it was so obvious. I gave birth to our son and he named him Merlin. It was against law, so his parentage was kept a secret. Did you know that of all the gods and goddesses only I am not allowed to love and procreate with a wizard?" She asked him, with slight hurt on her eyes "The outcome will be too powerful, they said and they were right. Merlin was an extraordinary wizard. He surpassed everyone's expectation. Even got my wandless abilities. That's not exactly normal for wizards. Accidental magic, yes but wandless magic? Only you and your ancestors could do that, Harry, simply because you descended from me."

"When Merlin grew up, he met and fell in love with a princess and also witch. Well, she's not really a princess, according to Arthur she was just adopted but she was a princess to the people's eyes still. I laughed so hard in this tale as I watched it unfold, it was quite comical." she told him, laughing "Merlin had to go through the awkward stage of dating his best friend's sister even if she was adopted. Arthur was very protective of her. He saved her from a fire as a child and they had adopted each other as siblings ever since. Her name was Morgana. When Arthur had removed the sword from the stone, they had no choice but to proclaim Morgana as his sister to still be near her as he took charge of the kingdom. There Merlin and Morgana finally met. You see Arthur kept Morgana a secret, not even his best friend, adviser and trainer Merlin knew about her. Also contrary to common belief, Merlin and Arthur are the same age, Morgana is two years younger. Merlin courted her in secret and Morgana fell in love with him. Breaking the news of their relationship to Arthur got the young king into faint. The next day, he gave his best friend the dreaded big brother talk but supported their relationship. He trusted Merlin. Anyway, a few years later they married and had a child named Moran. Arthur had a child with Guinevere-"

"The woman who cheated on him with his other best friend? Lancelot, right?" Harry questioned

"Yes, her. Arthur had one child. A princess named Alice. She married Moran and the had more descendants. Their family's rule collapsed when England was invaded by a group of people I forgot. It was the era of Queen Mary Anne at that time. She and her first born escaped but her husband and three other children were killed. Shame, they were the first couple to have more than one child. They only escaped because she had used magic. She and her son hid on the hills under the surname of Peverell, that was her husband's when he still wasn't king. Jeremiah Peverell married a witch named Patricia Stone. They had three sons named Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. Their adventure was made legend and still is a bedtime story to children up to this day. If you want to read it, search the "Tale of the Three Brothers" in the library. Antioch and Cadmus died. Cadmus had blood-adopted a child before he died though and had a descendant by the name of Salazar Slytherin but we'll get to him later. You descended from Ignotus. His children and their line had married full-blooded witches and wizards, not because of the blooming prejudice but because of love. Later on, he had a descendant named Christina Gryffindor.

We gods have gone back to England by then. Zeus, yes _THE_ Lord Zeus, fell in love with her and had a son named Godric Gryffindor. Godric had three best friends: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and the Salazar Slytherin I was talking about a while ago. The four of them had formed and organized a school named Hogwarts. After a few years, Godric married Helga while Salazar married Rowena. Unknown to all of them even by Rowena herself, she was a daughter of Athena. More on that later. Salazar and Rowena had three children: Regina, Magnus and Helena. Magnus was disowned because his prejudice against muggles and muggle-borns gave his family a bad name. Helena too had been disowned when she stole Helga's cup and her mother's dialem. She gave the cup to her daughter and the lot had been claiming the title Lord Hufflepuff and Lady Hufflepuff wrongly. Before Helena could give the dialem to her daughter though, she was killed by her lover and the dialem was safely returned to Rowena and Salazar. Their firstborn however, Regina, married Helga and Godric's son, Jason. They had again more descendants but only one child each couple. Sarah Gryffindor married Apollo Potter XIX and the cycle continues with one child again and finally James Potter married the first muggle-born witch to be a Potter, Lily Evans. They had you.

We have a problem though. There is another wizard who could do wandless magic. Cadmus Peverell had blood-adopted a child, so a portion of my blood runs through his veins now. Salazar's son, Magnus, was a...er, well, prejudiced git. He had married a pure-blooded witch and killed her when he had his son born. He had corrupted his son, and his son corrupted _his_ son and so on. They can do wandless magic but theirs are very limited and it tires them greatly. Now he has one son left and it is Voldemort, the man-no, monster- that murdered your parents!" she raged, her eyes flashing gold.

"What?!" Harry stood up, his own anger boiling and magic bellowing. The wind outside howled louder and faster. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The fire in the room that gave light were blown to smoke. Hecate's eyes widened and she stumbled back to the wall. Zeus' blessing! By the fates, Harry was powerful enough to make a storm!

Lupe started crying.

Harry's eyes cleared. He shook his head trying to organize his thoughts. The wind returned to normal. The storm dissipated. The moon was the only source of light. Harry rushed to Lupe and carried her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Shh. Sorry, I'm so sorry, baby. Shh, Daddy's an idiot." He rubbed her back in effort to soothe her. Lupe calmed down but still sniffled a bit. "Dada...sleep" she murmured

"Alright, alright." He murmured. He looked at Hecate for a moment "Excuse me for moment." He told her and shouted "MARIGOLD" an elf popped into place in front. "Yes, Master?"

"Can you please move Lupe's crib to the master's bedroom? I'll feel more comfortable with her with me." He said still bouncing her up and down.

"Yes, Master!" she said then disapparated with the crib and came back.

"Thank you. You may go now." Harry smiled at her.

Marigold returned the smile and with a _crack_ was gone.

Harry sat back down with Lupe on his lap. He looked sheepish to Hecate "Sorry about that. I lost control and...well, the thought of being related to the..._abomination_ who killed my parents doesn't exactly sit well with me."

"Don't be, my son, don't be." Hecate beamed "You've just showed my how powerful you are today and it will grow more and more, just you wait!" she chattered excitedly.

Harry blushed and ducked his head "So...um...where were we?" he squeaked

"Right. Ahem. You see Harry, you are the subject of two prophecies." she told him slowly, watching his eyes widen

"What?" he almost whispered

"You are born destined to a fate so great it has taken two prophecies to complete your description." she said only half joking. "I'm serious though. Two prophecies. Which you will not hear now." She watched as he slumped

"B-but how will I be prepared?!" he cried out "if I have to complete this destiny, I should-"

"You will prepare." she promised him, reaching out and squeezing his free hand. "Just because you won't hear the prophecy doesn't mean you won't learn its meaning. You are destined to defeat or be defeated by Voldemort." she told him solemnly.

"You mean he's still around?!" he vocalized

"His spirit does but not his body." she paused "Your mother's love saved you that night when he came. Your father was already killed. Your mother stood between you and Voldemort. He offered her to step aside you know. But she refused, so he killed her. When he tried to kill you, his spell backfired. You and your mother killed his body, Harry." she said quietly.

Harry's eyes gone moist. His mother was given a choice yet she chose him. He tried to blink his tears away.

Hecate gave him a handkerchief thinking that he should give the boy some space. She _would_ hug him, but she was afraid. His mind wasn't exactly rainbows and butterflies and he barely knew her. Maybe as time goes by he will learn to trust her but not now.

Harry took it gratefully and blew his nose.

"Perhaps..." Heacate stood up "I should give you time to think about it. This is simply too much for one day."

"I...I agree." Harry quietly replied "I just learned that I'm extraordinarily rich, descended from Merlin, Morgana, King Arthur, the four founders of Hogwarts, You, Zeus and Athena and should defeat the wizard who killed my parents. Yup, too much for a day."

"Before I leave, Harry, one more thing." She unclasped a gold necklace around her neck. It was circular and made of gold. In the middle was written in script _Only Love Can Thaw a Frozen Heart_. Behind it also in script was _Family Before Honor and Bravery. _She put it around his neck before kissing his and Lupe's forehead "This will help you communicate with your family. Just call in your mind and they will answer. If you want to talk privately just say his name and you can talk to him just by yourself. They will watch you and guide you for their spirit still roams free in this house even if you can only seem them in their portraits. They had promised to train you for your destiny and I myself will help but you must learn to do this alone for now." she cupped his face and made him look at her "Do not be sad, young one. You will meet your friends. The first prophecy said so. You'll have three more and of course, you'll still have Lupe."

Hecate stood and gave him a sad smile "I'll see you next week. Behave yourself, Harry and let your family in. They will help you."

He nodded with fierce determination in his eyes "I will."

Hecate smiled once more. She waved her hand and then in a blink, she was gone, leaving Harry to think about what he had just learned today.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!<strong>

**That basically says nothing, it just repeated last chapter and please don't flame me for that.**

**PM the questions please! Review, favor and/or follow if you like!**

**You've seen the last of eight-year-old Harry James Potter though. Another scene will be next, promise!**

**Tune in to see the next chapter!**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u**


	6. My Birthday Gift (oh cool a sword)

Legends for this chapter:

**"Happy Birthday!"** - ancestor's of Harry in his head

Happy Birthday!- normal

_Happy Birthday_ – thoughts

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>July 31, 1990<span>_**

Charlus Ryson 'Harry' James Potter was sleeping peacefully as the morning came. The birds chirped. The sun glowed. The wind was cool. It was a perfect peaceful-

Peaceful? Yeah, right.

"PAPA! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Lily Petunia 'Lupe' Potter shouted as she jumped in his bed shaking him awake.

"Lupe, go back to sleep..." Harry grumbled sleepily as he turned the other direction.

"But I can't sleep!" Lupe complained and lay on top of her father's side form "The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!"

Harry chuckled "Go play by yourself." he said playfully

"But Papa!" she whined and continued to tug his hand.

Harry sighed "Alright, alright. I'm up." He yawned.

"YAY! Come on, Papa, hurry Abby made pancakes!" she said excitedly

"Whoa there, Tiger! Easy, let papa wake up first." He stretched and moved to get his bathrobe and washing his face slowly watching in amusement as Lupe scowled impatiently.

"Papa..." she whined

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He laughed as Lupe pulled him downstairs.

They were greeted by John and Yolly (Yolanda) setting the table with Jacob and Taylor (other elves) bringing what seemed like a banquet out. The rest of the two hundred elves were all over the dining room.

"Whoa, guys, what's all of this for?" Harry asked in shock as he took in all the food.

All elves' head snapped into him and they all grinned "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER HARRY!" all two hundred elves and Lupe greeted.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered. It was his birthday? What was the da-...oh.

"Tis July thirty-first, Master. The day you is born!" Marigold beamed

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Thank you, all!" he grinned gratefully at all the elves in the manor.

"Master should eat now! Master should eat!" Abby said

"Now guys, I can't really finish this." he stared disbelievingly at the pile of food before him then back at the elves "Why don't you join me?"

"No, no, Master, we isn't allowed!"

"Nonsense! I insist. It is my birthday after all. It would be a shame if Lupe and I only have this to ourselves." he told them, picking up his three year-old and carrying her.

"But-"

"Please." Lupe begged with her perfectly mastered puppy-dog eyes. Taught to her by yours truly, James Potter.

The elves exchanged looks of exasperation. "All right, Master." and they all took their place on the gigantic table and ate with their master.

"Happy Birthday, Papa!" Lupe exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"Aw. Thank you, Baby girl." Harry smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I made you this!" She said proudly, handing him a paper with drawings.

"Wow Lupe." Harry exclaimed. Even though it was a stick drawing, he was still touched. It chowed a hill with flowers and a red sun was up with purple sky. Harry was holding her hand smiling. The house elves were in the background too, waving. "Thank you, Tiger." He said ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead again making her giggle before setting her down to eat.

His locket suddenly beeped. _Oh..._ He activated the locket.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"**

"**Aw. Thanks, everyone.!"**

"**I can't believe my baby boy is now 10!" Lily Potter cried against her amused and slightly exasperated husband. "One more year and he'll be off to Hogwarts!"**

"**Yeah, Har, don't leave us alone!" Ignotus sounded like pouting**

"**Alright guys, I'm coming up just let me finish breakfast." Harry told them.**

"**Alright, dear." then the connection shut out.**

Harry eventually finished his enthusiastic breakfast then went to deposit Lupe to the nursery and had Maggie keep an eye on his spitfire for a while. Promising to go in a few hours to play with her, Harry set out to the Chamber of Portraits.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" every one of the portraits sang when Harry entered the chamber.

"Thanks, guys!" he beamed

"Ah, Harry come here, let me see you." Lily beckoned her son over. "Aw such a handsome young man you grew to be! Especially with no glasses. Oh the women in Hogwarts won't stand a chance!"

"Mum!" Harry shrunk in embarrassment. "I-"

"Harry, don't" his father warned "It will only get her worse."

Lily swatted her husband.

"Happy Birthday, my boy." Merlin beamed

"Thank you, Grandpa." he smiled.

"Happy birthday, dear!"

"Happy Birthday, squirt!"

"Happy Birthday, love!"

"Hey," Harry said over the noise "Where's Father Arthur?" He asked them all but was only rewarded by secretive smiles.

"Happy Birthday, sweet." A gentle voice behind Harry greeted.

"Mother Kate!" Harry screamed and tackled her in a hug which she returned.

"Missed me?" she teased

"Of course I did, I haven't seen you in two months!" he said

"Sorry, but Hera was suspicious enough and trust me she's worse than Zeus." She apologized sheepishly. Then she knelt in front of his so he was slightly higher than she was. "I...actually, _we_ have a surprise for you but you can only use it today." she smiled and took out a small piece of card and handed it to him.

Harry looked at it curiously. He gently took it from Hecate's hand and stumbled back in shock, letting the card drop to the floor.

The card glowed at his touch. Mist slowly came out and surrounded it. Then it lifted upward, forming a shape of a man. The the mist started coloring him. He had cropped blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and a tan complexion. He was tall, about 6'3 and well built. Finally, his image became clearer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONNY!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Father Arthur?" Harry gasped

"The one and only!" he beamed and swept to hug the birthday boy.

"But how-?"

"Through this." Hecate lifted the card back up and showed it to them. "I created a mist form of Arthur's spirit. Its still him don't worry, just in the flesh. I'll remind you both, this is only until you get back. Arthur, are you sure about what you're doing?" she asked the king.

"Absolutely affirmative, Milady. It is time." He told her, wrapping an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Time for what?" Harry asked but was ignored.

"Very well." Hecate smiled. "Harry, I'd hate to interrupt this morning celebration of your birthday but there are matters to attend to."

"Oh I don't mind as long as I'm back here this afternoon. I'd hate to spend my whole day without my daughter." Harry said.

"It won't take three hours." Arthur promised him.

"Alright then go on so we can spend the afternoon freely. Get it over with. You can leave on that spot" she pointed on a circular drawing " I'll turn on the anti-apparition wards when you get out. Portkey using the pendant when you go home. Bye. Shoo." Hecate waved them away.

Chuckling slightly, Arthur turned to Harry "Son, grab my arm. I'll apparate you to our location."

"You can apparate?" Harry asked him, surprised.

Arthur rolled his eyes "I may be dead but I'm neither weak nor powerless. I'm a secretly exceptional wizard, thank you very much."

"I thought you were only King, not magical." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like we need to brush up your history. I knew Ignotus shouldn't be the one tutoring you for that." He muttered

"What?"

"Nothing. Lets just go." He held out his arm. Harry reluctantly took it and with a _CRACK!_, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"You can look now." Arthur's voice said.<p>

Harry opened his eyes. He blinked once. Twice. "_Oh di immortales._" He spoke in shock.

"Now Harry we are still in Britain, not Greece." Arthur teased

"I know sorry. Mother Kate's words are rubbing- wait where _are_ we?" Harry demanded while looking around in wonder.

Arthur grinned "Harry James Potter, say hello to Avalon."

They stood on top of the hill. The grass and soil were fertile all around. Healthy old trees stood scattered around the place. Around them stood more hills and beside one hill, stood the remains of a medieval castle. Below the hill was a huge, crystal clear lake.

"Huh...funny, I remember that lake being bigger..." Arthur murmured then shook his head "No matter. Come along, Harry, we need to get to the lake."

"Why?" Harry asked but moved to follow him anyway.

"You'll see." was all Arthur said

After about half an hour, they reached the bottom of the hill and began walking towards the lake.

"You know, my son" Arthur started "There was a legend about this lake. Knowing Ignotus, he didn't tell you exactly what happened."

"I know all about you already." Harry smiled and shook his head "Mother Kate always tell me about you."

"But I think not about my unfinished fate..." Arthur said quietly

Harry paused from walking a bit but was pulled along by Arthur "What? What do you mean by that?"

Arthur sighed "When I died, there was a prophecy made. That when Britain needs me again, I shall rise from the dead and defend them. It has been part of my legend ever since but little people know that it is actually a prophecy. I fear that day is coming near."

Harry looked at him, shocked "You mean, you..."

"Will awake from my slumber to fight alongside you? Yes, but my awaking comes with a price. It is a price I could pay and could live with but a price nonetheless." He spoke.

"That is...?" Harry insisted

"Harry," Arthur said smiling and looking over the long boat. "Care for a ride? We need to visit an old friend." he said before taking off for the oars with Harry reluctantly following him, searching for the answers of his unanswered questions.

Harry and Arthur rowed towards the deeper part of the lake. Fog was covering almost everything making it very unnerving for Harry but it seems to him that Arthur is having the time of his life.

Arthur kept pointing things to him like "See that? That's where my body is right now. My piers left me floating as it is tradition" "That is where I received my first prophecy." "Over there, just go straight and you'll find an entrance to a cave leading to our round table!" The interesting facts kept Harry alive and interested and far more curious where would the be heading to.

"We're here." Arthur finally said. He took a deep breath and stood up the boat, motioning Harry to do the same.

Once again, Arthur took a deep breath. Oh himself, this is it! The moment. The price. NO! He's not gonna chuck Harry into the lake, he loves the kid too much. Something else. Something down there has been waiting for over a thousand years.

"Ava! Rise and Speak to me. I have brought the chosen one. It is time, my friend." He spoke to the lake. Harry looked at Arthur like he had gone bonkers...then the boat lurched. The tide grew higher. Waves were slowly made.

Arthur grabbed Harry in embrace and closed his eyes.

The water in front of the boat rose. It performed a cocoon. Then a green light shone brightly they both had to cover their eyes. A voice spoke.

"Ave Rex Arthur! Ave Procer et Vir Charlus!"

Harry turned to look at the voice and gaped.

Now floating above the water was a woman. Beautiful with long black hair like it hasn't been combed and glowing blue eyes. She was dressed in green clothing like the nymphs but hers matched the color of the water.

"The Lady of the Lake..." Harry spoke in wonder, staring at the woman.

"Ava" Arthur greeted

"Your Majesty" she bowed and then turned to Harry making him shiver as he felt her raw power "You must be the Chosen One. I have waited two thousands years for this moment to happen. At last it finally has." she spoke and then unexpectedly dived back into the water.

Harry looked at Arthur again "Um..."

"Hush, child" he reprimanded "Wait." he spoke calmly.

The lady of the lake, Ava, returned from a far, walking slowly towards them carrying something on her hands.

"This is the price, Arthur. Are you ready to pay it?" She asked him.

"It does not matter to me. I have the best of my people at heart." He answered

She nodded "Very well." The lady of the Lake turned to Harry "Charlus, as the last heir of King Arthur and the child of the Prophecy, it is your birthright that you own this. It will help you and you only. It does not obey the will of other takers. This is the most powerful symbol of Arthur's rule and a powerful tool that cultivated history. I bestow this most magical weapon to you, Milord: Excalibur." she knelt down and offered the sword to him.

Harry for his part was overwhelmed. Excalibur? _The_ Excalibur? Oh Jupiter and the other gods... He-he...he can't be...Oh Lord...

"Well?" Arthur nudged him, smiling. "Go on. Take it."

"B-but its yours!" Harry protested

Arthur knelt in front of him so he would look directly at his eyes "No. Not anymore. Harry, this is the price of my resurrection. The Excalibur will no longer allow me to wield him for a person who needs him more should be his master. You. In a few years, I may be resurrected from my slumber but in the end, it all comes down to you. You will defeat Voldemort and you will restore peace once again so my body shall rest properly forever in peace. Do this for me." He kissed his forehead.

Harry stared, then looked back to the sword. He looked at Lady Ava "I accept the Excalibur as I accept my destiny."

Lady Ava bowed her head and presented the sword to him.

Harry took it with shaking hands. The sword seemed to hum on his hands. Slowly, he unsheathed it and the Excalibur came out with all its glory. Harry swung the blade in a wide arc. It suited him. It suited him perfectly. Not to light of heavy, not to long or short. Perfect.

"Thanks, I-" Harry turned back to Lady Ava but found out she had gone. He looked at Arthur.

He shrugged "She did the same to me. Now, lets go back. We have a birthday to celebrate."

"A-are you sure?" Harry asked, clutching his locket "I mean, you'll probably go back to being a portrait I wouldn't mind staying a little while if you-"

"Nonsense, child!" He patted his shoulder "It is YOUR Birthday, not mine. I'm merely a surprise. If you want make me happy put this muggle device your mother talks about: the telibieshown and shows that mooobie she speaks of about the man who was king of a vast and beautiful land then his brother had killed him to get to the throne and then banished his son who grows up as a commoner-"

"What's the title then?" Harry asked amused, getting back to rowing as soon as he sheathed Excalibur.

Arthur put his hand on his chin in deep thought "I believe it was called The Lion King" then got back to rowing.

"Really now?" Harry asked barely suppressing his laughter.

"Yes and then she told me about another one about a man who had his wife and other children brutally murdered by a what Lily called "cereal killer" and his remaining son was left physically disabled. In a twist and turn of events, his son was kidnapped and he had to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman."

"What was the name of the movie?"

"Lily told me it was called Finding Nemo."

Harry burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLD IT!<strong>

**Before everything else, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored and followed my story. You can't measure how grateful I am even if you sent a sorta flame cause every criticism helps me improve and not only do I take the advice but also it encourages me to do better than my last chapter. Not that I'm encouraging you to flame me guys more, I'm just really thankful.**

**Really short, I know but please have patience cause I probably won't be able to update until next week or the week after it again. School work Urgh.**

**Review, favor and or follow if you like!**

**And I'm so sorry for the Frozen quotes! Too adorable to resist, besides Anna reminds me a bit of Lupe with blue eyes and red hair.**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u!**


End file.
